In a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle, the number of electric components is increased, and a number of connectors are mounted to electrically connect the electric components. A connector terminal in these connectors may be applied with a battery voltage due to a short circuit between terminals caused by a foreign material attached to the connector terminal or an erroneous wiring, and there is a possibility to be a so-called short-circuited state. In order to prevent a defect of the device caused by the short circuit, there is a need to remove an influence onto a load connected to the connector terminal and an internal electric circuit device.
For this reason, there is disclosed a configuration in which a voltage follower circuit and a lead-out resistor connected in parallel to the voltage follower circuit are provided in a short-circuit protecting circuit, a second output terminal is connected to one side of a parallel circuit made of the voltage follower circuit and the lead-out resistor, and the other side is connected to a second input terminal (PTL 1). Therefore, in a case where the connector terminal is short-circuited, a current flowing into the electric circuit device is controlled to prevent a defect of the electric circuit device.